


Black Cupcakes

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cupcakes, F/M, Frosting, Icing, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Oral Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Written for @strangersangel9's JDM Birthday Celebration on tumblr! It's Negan's birthday and you have baked him a batch of cupcakes complete with black-as-ink icing! When he takes you (and a cupcake) back to his bedroom, things get sweet and messy!





	Black Cupcakes

"Fuck, honey. What is this?" Negan entered the kitchen of the Sanctuary just as you put the finishing touch of black icing on his birthday cupcakes. It took just about every drop of food coloring that you could scrounge up from the pantry, but you knew he would appreciate the color scheme.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Negan. I really hope you like them."  
  
A glimmer of sweetness flashed over his face as he made fleeting eye contact with you. It wasn't like him to look away. He was more the type to invade your personal space and stare you down while he grilled you about one thing or another. But this gesture had him flattered yet uncomfortable. You wondered why.  
  
You crossed to the other side of the counter and wrapped your arms around his waist, on top of his gray T-shirt but underneath his leather jacket. He felt warm and you snuggled into his coziness. "What's the matter, Negan?"  
  
"It's nothing." He cleared his throat, plastered a big smile on his face, and grabbed one of your yummy treats. "These look goddamn delicious!" He took a giant bite, nearly half the cupcake in one gobble, and came away from it with black frosting and pink cake crumbs all over his stubble.  
  
You laughed at him and he laughed with you. He let you take a damp kitchen towel and wipe his face, and you followed that with a trail of soft kisses down the deep dimple on his cheek. He followed suit, trailing passionate kisses down your neck, attempting to dive lower into your cleavage.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah," you interrupted his plundering. "Not yet. Your dirty girl has got to get this kitchen cleaned up before we celebrate this bad boy's birthday!"  
  
"My princess will do no such thing. Hold on a second." He walked over to the swinging doors of the kitchen and poked his head out. "Oh, Eugene! A little help in here?"  
  
Eugene appeared a moment later, serious as ever. "How may I be of assistance, Negan?"  
  
Negan rubbed his palms together with a smile. "Well, Eugene, as it happens, today is my birthday. My beautiful girl here has made me cupcakes, but those aren't the only fucking cakes I'd like to get a firm grip on right now."  
  
You blushed. The man had a way with words.  
  
Eugene's expression remained unchanged. "Understood, Negan, but if you don't mind my asking, what in the world does this have to do with me?"  
  
Negan patted Eugene on the back. "Well, buddy boy, my girl wants a clean kitchen before I sweep her away to my private quarters. I don't want her to tend to such menial tasks. And I _certainly_ do not fucking want to clean up this mess myself. Especially not on my birthday."  
  
"Say no more, Negan. You two retire to your sleeping quarters and I will have this place hunky-dunky and fully operational ASAP."  
  
You and Negan both stifled laughs at Eugene's wording, which was typical for him but still unusual to you. "Thank you, Eugene," you told him with kindness and incredulousness mixed together.  
  
"It's no trouble. I cannot abide a reality where a sweet lady like yourself has to clean up this mess. Now let me get to it. Tick-tick-click, easy-peasy." He began wiping the counter and then paused. "Are you going to eat these cupcakes?"  
  
You giggled. "Help yourself, Eugene."  
  
"Actually," Negan interrupted, "maybe just one." He swiped one with one hand and grabbed your hand with the other, leading you out the double doors and down the hall to his black and gray lair.  
  
You walked hand-in-hand, suppressing schoolgirl giddiness as he looked you up and down. Things were still quite new between you, and though you were just one of his many wives, you knew that each woman had a unique connection with him and you appreciated yours. You were good _to_ each other and good _for_ each other. The big bad wolf was pretty sweet when yours were the only eyes on him.  
  
Back in his bedroom, he set the cupcake down on the nightstand, clicked the door shut, and bolted the lock. He leered at you playfully, palming the bulge in his pants, and then he walked over to the windows to draw the blinds closed. "We need complete fucking privacy for this little birthday party," he said.  
  
While he busied himself pouring a couple of glasses of scotch, still facing away from you, you slipped out of your dress to reveal a strappy black teddy that you could hardly wait for him to peel off of you.  
  
You picked up the cupcake and held it like you were a model on a TV game show, as if the cupcake was his grand prize, though you knew that your body was his ultimate desire. You knew him well enough to know that he wanted to incorporate your sweet treats into the night's lovemaking, so why not get the jump on him and surprise him with a little extra sugar?  
  
He turned around with his mouth open, about to speak, but when he saw you standing there in your lingerie, his jaw simply dropped lower. Then he found his voice. "Jesus fucking Christ, you really know how to wish a guy a happy birthday!"  
  
A smile spread across your face and you crossed the room to approach him, cupcake still in hand. "Sit on the couch and unzip your pants, birthday boy," you commanded him. He complied immediately, pulling his engorged cock out and pumping it hard. But he needed no priming. He was ready to go. You got down on your knees in front of him. "You want me to blow out your candle?"  
  
He visibly shuddered with pleasure at your suggestion, nodding his head and biting his lower lip. You dragged your finger through the black icing on the cupcake and smeared a thick dollop of it onto the head of his dick. "Ohhh, fuck," he vocalized as you drew closer to it, ready to lick the frosting off.  
  
As your tongue swirled around the tip and you took the frosting into your mouth along with the first several inches of his manhood, he threw his head back and moaned a low, guttural growl. You swallowed the whipped cream frosting and tasted its sugary sweetness mixed with his precum and sweat. "Mmm, you taste so good, Daddy."  
  
You bobbed your head up and down, taking his length nearly all the way, until he hit the back of your throat. He was grunting, frustrated. He wanted more. "I want to taste you." He commanded you, "Get on the bed!"  
  
Never one to disobey an order, you smiled and bounded over to his massive bed. You were thankful for his black sheets because he was headed toward you, cupcake in hand, and you knew things were about to get messy. "Mmm, let me unwrap my present," he said as he slipped a finger beneath your black straps and pulled your lingerie off in one smooth movement. It took you an hour to get ready and it took him less than a second to have you naked.  
  
You had used your finger to smear the icing on his naughty bits, but he took the direct route, pressing the top of the cupcake into your nipples and covering them with a thick coating of the black-as-ink frosting. He then dove in for a taste of the sweetness, sucking it off with gusto, leaving you moaning and breathless.  
  
He traveled lower, taking a fingertip full of the frosting and rubbing it onto your swollen pink clit. He licked it off, twirling his tongue around your happy little bud, feeling your body bloom with pleasure. "Oh, baby doll, who needs cupcakes when you taste so sweet?" He smiled up at you, flashing those blinding white teeth. God, he was gorgeous.  
  
He climbed up on top of you, positioning himself perfectly between your thighs. You beckoned him, "Please, Negan. Please fuck me. My pussy is your birthday present." He groaned in pleasure at your words and he slipped inside so easily since you were dripping with wetness. He thrust hard into you, watching you writhe with sensual joy, hitting all the right spots until you hit your own high note of ecstasy.  
  
Finally, after you were completely satisfied, he pulled out and looked you in the eye while he pumped his cock with his hand. "Where do you fucking want it, darling?"  
  
Without hesitation, you answered, "In my mouth."  
  
He let go in a rush of warmth and contentment, filling your mouth with a generous amount of sweet but salty jizz. You loved the taste of him. The taste of his utter joy.  
  
As he lay down next to you and you snuggled into his arms, you remembered his earlier hesitation when you presented him with the goodies you baked for his special day. "Negan, you didn't mind that I baked for your birthday, did you? You seemed so quiet at first. And you are not a quiet man," you laughed gently.  
  
"Ah, no, darlin'. It was fuckin' sweet of you. It just reminded me of the good old days with my wife, Lucille, before the walkers came and took her from me. You remind me a lot of her. You've made me very happy."  
  
A single tear rolled down his rough cheek and you kissed it away. Few people since the apocalypse had ever seen him this vulnerable and you felt fortunate that he let you get this close. You were tempted to say those three little words, but you knew it was much too soon, and he may _never_ let you get that close. Just knowing he was happy tonight would have to be enough.


End file.
